Most Twins Are Pranksters
by Ice Lover
Summary: Akira and Akilah Helina,after being expelled from their old school, join Fred and George Weasley at Hogwarts to commence a major prank war. better then summary, please r&r OCFW OCGW, later on, OCDM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Expelled

Akira's Pov

"AKIRA! AKILAH! HERE NOW!" screeched Mme.Gladis.

"Yes?" inquirred my twin sister, Akilah, while watched smirking as the teacher was strained her self from attacking us. "Why'd you yell our names?"

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHY?"

"No, I do not," my twin kept playing dumb. I just smirked evilly.

"YES YOU DO! AND POOR ELISE'S HAIR IS PINK!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed.

"And stop with the muahahaha thing Akira!" my teacher demanded.

"What muahahaha thing? And plus I'm the one who's gonna get in trouble anyways." I frowned.

"THAT'S IT! THE BOTH OF YOU ARE EXPELLED! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"Mme.Gladis screeched at us.

"Gladly." Akilah calmly said. Then we ran as fast as we could to get our stuff and us out.

Akilah's pov

At home

"Akira! How dare you do this again and pulling your sister in with you, shame one you!" exclaimed our parents.

"She didn't pull me in, in jumped in on my own will," I argued proudly.

"You know out of all the wizardry and witchcraft schools, only one will except you!"

"Really, we're that bad, awesome!" Akira declared.

"At that Japan school you blew up the potions room…"

"Not my fault! I didn't want to read the intructions cause the words were in some foreing language, so I improvised and it exploded. Don't you remember I was rainbow coloured for a week," debated Akira laughin a little rembering being rainbow coloured.

"Let us finish! The one in France you turneed the dinning area pink…"

"That wasn't my fault! Some dude tried to get me to drink a potion, that was pink, and I knocked it out of his hands and everything turned pink, I even was pink for a month!" I shuderred thinking about all the pink, ew.

"And now this! What are we gonna do with you two?" our mother questioned, obviously she didn't listen to what I said.

"It's not our fault school's boring, we just needed to spice things up a notch, or two…or three… ok maybe it was five." Akira bickered.

"Go, get packed! You two are leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts, which is in England."

"Hogwarts? Do they have hogs with warts?" I giggled along with Akira.

"GO!" Shouted our parents and we were in our rooms in a second.

No one Pov

Akilah and Akira took a portkey to hogsmeade and started walking up to the castle.

"I'm bored, this school looks boring. Star, don't you think this looks boring? " Akira yawned to Akilah, who had caught the contagious yawn.

"We should do a prank while we are presented." Akilah giggled to Akira.

"I got a great idea! I'm gonna put a overly hyper dog, that drools a lot, on to a table! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Akira laughed while they arrived at the hogwarts gates. She had her back turned, and kept on laughing.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akilah joined Kira, she only did that when she was bored.

"What are you two laughing for? I am professor Mcgonagal. Follow me please."

"With pleasure…" Akira saluted while smirking evilly, obviously thinking of a prank.

Hogwarts, Headmasters office.

No ones pov

"Hmmm…interesting mind… a prankster, eh? Well, I've seen pranksters before, they were Weasleys, you seem like a Gryffindor… no? Then better be… SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagal, the one who got to know them in an unevenful trip to Dumbledore's office, gapped.

Akira stepped up and put the sorting hat.

"Hmmm. Another one… like the Weasleys, a lot like your sister, but a bigger prankster… Slytherin is a place for you, but I think it better RAVENCLAW!" Akira jumped up, throwing the hat off, the hat landed, oddly, perfectly on his shelf.

This time not only McGonagal gapped, but so did Akilah.

"We're not in the same house!" Akilah said sadly, "There is no way that's possible I'm the one in Slytherin! You're the evil one!"

"Thanks," Akira muttered sarcasticly.

"Well, you are the evil twin!" Akilah shrugged.

Akira raised her hand and pointed at Star, about to comment. Then suddenly dropped her hand and sighed, "You're right. I wish I could deny it, but it's true." Akilah laughed. 

"Dinner will begin shortly and you two will be presented before we eat," Professor McGonagal told us as Dumbledore left for the Great Hall, "Follow me."

No one's Pov

"Settle down, settle down!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I would like to announce that we have two new students joining us from Canada. Please welcome Akilah and Akira Helina!" Everyone clapped.

Akira walked up first, her raven black hair swaying while she walked, her red eyes glowing with mischeif. She wore a black shirt with red writing that said 'Bite Me'and her shirt shows her stomach. She also had baggy black pants and black sneakers with red laces, and a red string around the neck with black tips. Her curvaceous body catching the eyes of many boys.

"Hi! I'm Akira! I was sorted to Ravenclaw," one table cheered, most likely the Ravenclaw table. "Me and my twin sister are in our fifth year. I am the youngest of us. I enjoy pulling pranks, and my favorite colours are black and red, as you can see. Hehehe. And my favorite animal is a dog!" Just then, as she said dog, a small , but hyper dog appeared. She told it to go, and pointed to Dumbledore. The dog jumped on Dumbledore and licked his face till there was no end. Everyone in the hall laughed. Dumbledore chuckled and made the dog disappear.

"Thank you Akira, now Akilah please step up." Dumbledore announced.

Akilah stepped up, flipping her waist length midnight blue hair, rolling her amethyst eyes at her sisters intro. She was wearing a green army print shirt, that showed her belly button, with white writing on it that read 'The truth is a sad excuse for a lack of imagination!' and black baggy pants that had lots of chains attached to them. She had black sneakers with green laces. Around her neck she wore a leather black chocker that had a purple heart dangling from it. She was skinny, but not creepishly skinny. Her curvaceous body, also attracted the eyes of boys.

"Hi I'm Akilah. Unlike my sister, I don't like introducing myself in front of large numbers. So, if you want to get to know me it'll have to be later on. All I'll say about myself, is: I was sorted into the Slytherin house," the, obviously, Slytherin table applauded, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm cool and hot!" she struck a pose, laughing. "Ok, ok. The second fact about me is, I like…wait…love monkeys." Just like with Akira, when Akilah said 'monkey', a bright blue monkey appeared on the Gryffindor table. It had some how receiced a rather large supply of banana peels and started chucking them at the students at the table.

Laughing, Dumbledore made the monkey disappear like the dog. "It seems we have another pair of pranksters," He gave the Weasley twins a look.

"We're gonna like these two!" Fred and George said together, but went unheard by all the laughter.

"Where's my monkey? He is my pet, ya know!" Akilah demanded angrily.

"It is in your dormitory, waiting for you, unfortunately, not patiently." Dumbledore said while rubing his temples.

"Don't worry about my dog, my pet is a bat. A vampire bat of course! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akira exclaimed evilly. Some people got worried looks.

"You may take your seats now!" the steaming McGonagal gritted her teeth in her attempt not to screech at Akira and Akilah.

"Woah, ok, ok. Might I suggest you take a chill pill!" Akilah smirked, making the Professor let out a frustrated scream. Causing her to run to her table.

At the Ravenclaw table.

Akira's pov

I walked to the table. I sat down and ate silently, plotting of my next prank. One kid walked up to me.

"Hi, I saw your presentation."

"No duh."

"How come you didn't come here at the beginning of the year like everyone else?" the kid asked, finally getting on my nerves.

"I got expelled by pulling pranks on a bunch of people and turning one girls hair pink." I explained. Then I heard my sister call out my name.

"YOU DID THE PRANK? UH, NO! WE EACH DID IT EQUALLY!"

"ITS JUST A PRANK! I THINK IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD TAKE A CHILL PILL!" I exclaimed, finally very angry.

"BE QUIET!" screeched McGonagal.

Two boys from Gryffindor who were older than me walked up to me.

"I think we are gonna be great friends!" they exclaimed at once.

"That's nice. Now go bother my sister while I eat."

Another voice reached out to me "Hi. I'm Luna Lovegood. I think you and I will become great friends in the end."

At the Slytherin table

Akilah's pov

"Hello, everybody!" I exclaimed as I sat down.

"Hello," replied a few people uncertainly. The boy next to me caught my eye, he had hot platinum blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy," he extended his hand.

"I'm Akilah Helina," I took his hand only to have him jump. I showed him my hand to reveal a buzzer. "You're kinda lucky, it was me not Akira, you would be pink."

"Nice," he replied sarcastically and rudely turned away from me. In my head I heard my twin say '_I got expelled by pulling pranks on a bunch of people and turning one girls hair pink_'.

"AKIRA!" I shouted, to make her turn towards me, "YOU DID THE PRANK? UH, NO! WE EACH DID IT EQUALLY!"

"ITS JUST A PRANK! I THINK IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD TAKE A CHILL PILL!" she exclaimed angry.

"BE QUIET!" screeched McGonagal.

I pouted a bit, before I realise what type of food was on the table, meat. Yuck! I'm a vegetarian. I took some salad and carrots to eat.

"Please don't tell me your one of those girls on diets," a voice came from behind me. I turned around to see twins.

"And you are?" I inquirred, rudely. Hmm…maybe that's why I'm in Slytherin.

"Fred"

"and George"

"Weasley!" they exclaimed together, "A.K.A. The Weasley Twins."

"Ah, so you're the Weasleys the idiot of a hat told me about?" I asked a rhetorical question.

"The hat talked about us." Fred exclaimed sarcastically, "I feel honored."

I giggled softly, which made Draco turn around, "Weasleys." He hissed.

"Malfoy," they replied coldly.

"Akilah!" I exclaimed making them give me a look that clearly read 'WTF?'. "Well, everyone was saying a name!"

"Whatever! Hope to see you around!" the twins waved at me leaving.

"Um, excuse me Draco, why does everyone use last names?" I questioned conflicted.

"That's how it works around here," he shrugged, "Are you one of those diet girls?"

"'Course not! I'm a freaking vegetarian!" I almost shouted.

End of chapter

Hope you review


	2. Chapter 2

**just so you know two people are writing this fic**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

TWINS CHAOS

The next day was a Saturday

Outside by the tree by the lake

Akira's pov

I was sitting in the shade of the tree with Akilah, when the stupid twins came again.

"Hello ladies, so your pranksters, eh?" George asked.

"Well no duh, I thought you would have guessed by last night!" I shot nastly, pretty annoyed.

"Hey! What's your problem with Draco?" Star inquiered.

"He's a bloddy ferret!" exclaimed Fred.

"I'm bored, and kind of confused." I said, as I sat there, watching the talking.

"Well, here, everyone uses last names, and yesterday, I was talking to Draco and then he rudely turned away, then I screamed at you, after that the twins here came and bothered me, and I noticed that Draco and them didn't get along!" Star said all in one breath.

"Well, who the heck is Draco?" I asked.

"Some hott dude in slytherin, apparently a ferret." Star smirked, looking at the faces that the twins made.

"What's with the ferret deal?" I asked, slightly annoyed that all this happened and Star didn't tell me till now.

"Well last year he got turned into a ferret by a teacher"

"Pretty hilarious."

"Fred, George, who are you talking to?" asked a boy who looked like the twins, who had shockinly red hair. "Oh, it's those girls from yesterdays presentation."

"So?" I ask, annoyed that there is another Weasley. Then Harry Potter and some bushy haired girl walked over.

"Ron! We've been looking for you!" Bushy hair yelled at Ron. She notices me and Akilah. "Oh sorry, I'm Hermione Granger."

"EEERRRGG! These accents are so annoying! And everybody talks to me, all the time! It's so annoying! EERRRGG!" I walk away, leaving them dumbfounded, looking for Luna.

Akilah's pov

Still outside, under the tree, by the lake.

"Sorry, 'bout my sister, she just doesn't like the accents here. I swear she should be in Slytherin!" I appoligized.

"Got that right!" Hermione muttered.

"Why are you in Slytherin, you seem nice?" Harry inquirred.

"Fred, George I gotta go, find my sis before she pranks without me." I gave Fred and George each a hug and a peck on eack of their cheeks. Making them confuzzled.I blushed slightly, "I can't help it, I'm mostly French."

I ran away laughing, to find my prank-a-holic sister. "_Akira!_"

"_Find that ferret dude to find me!_"

"_I don't trust you!_" just as I thought, no reply, god I'll kill her if she pranks me. I was fast walking in the halls. When I just so happened to bump into, none other then ferret dude.

"Crap!" I knew it was coming, pink slime covered us both. "EKKKKK!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akira came out from behind a statue.

I quickly removed the pink off of me, with magic of course, "OMFG! You are so dead!" I commenced chasing her. I caught up to her and pulled her down.

"AHHHH! HELP SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Kira screamed, causing many students to crowd around us. I started laughing.

"Kira, you are a perfect Slytherin, but you aren't one. Sadly, you'd be perfect there." I rolled off her laughing, causing her to laugh, but not the usual evil one, a nice one. "You know I still have to get you back for that," smirking I muttered something, her hair turned orange. She didn't notice because her hair was behind her head, for she was laying down. Before she had time to think I sprinted to the end of the corridor. I stopped and turned around to see her sit up, her falling in front of her face, she hates orange. I started to run again and she chased me.

Akira's Pov

We found ourselves sitting in the middle of the corridor, very tired.

"I guess I won't get you back cause then it will start a huge war but…" I changed my hair back. "There."

"There you are! I still have to get you back for putting that pink on me." I looked behind me to see Draco glaring at me.

"Eeps. Wait! You can't get me back cause you don't know my weaknesses!" I said proudly.

"Ya ferret dude, you can't prank a professionel pranker." Akilah told him.

"What did you call me?" He cried out angrily.

"She said ferret dude, I heard you were turned into a ferret last year from the two anoying Weasleys. They follow Akilah everywhere, and that is where I happen to be, but they are soo annoying!" I sighed, exasperated.

"So, you hate the Weasleys. I like that. Wanna go out on a Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked me hopefully.

"But I know your up to something!" I whined.

"Girl! It doesn't matter if he's up to something, he's hott!" Akilah told me.

"Uhh. Thanks" Malfoy stuttered.

"No prob."

"Ok, I'll go with you. But…" I threw a balloon at him and it drenched him in green sticky stuff. I ran off laughing my head off.

"Why did I ask her out?" Malfoy shook his head while chasing after me.

I ran into the Ravenclaw common room. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I panted. Everyone turned around and went back to their buisness.There was a pounding on the door. Everyone turned back towards her.

"Who is it?" I questioned in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHO IT IS!" Draco yelled threw the door. I shrunk away from the shouting.

"I don't answer to yelling." I replied to his yells.

"Good one sis'!" I heard Star faint voice.

"Why is Malfoy after you?" A guy inquirred.

"I pranked him twice in a row, the second time was after he asked me out and I said yes. I threw a water balloon filled with green sticky stuff at him." I explained to all the people listening.

"I'm going to bed, nighty night! And make sure Draco doesn't kill me in my sleep!"

Akira's Pov

I had ran after Draco, just to make sure he didn't kill my sister. I was quite far behind, since I was tired, then I heard shouting.

"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHO IT IS!" I ran to find him infront of the Ranvenclaw common room.

"I don't answer to yelling." Came my sister's voice.

"Good one sis'!" I yelled back at her. Draco stood there silently listening, soon we both heard Kira say, "I'm going to bed, nighty night! And make sure Draco doesn't kill me in my sleep!"

"Are you still gonna go out with her?" I interrogated.

"Dunno," he replied simply. Suddenly he put on a nasty grin and I realized he was still green and sticky, "Come on, give me a hug!" he opend his arms.

"NO!" I shreeked, running away. He caught up to me, though, and gave me a bear hug.

"Get off me!" I screamed, it turned out I was able to run outside. I tried to push him off but the sticky green stuff made us stick together.

"Can't," He responded.

"Urgh!" I pulled my wand out and muttered a spell to remove the sticky stuff. Pushed Draco off me, spotted Weasley red hair and ran to Fred and George, I hid behind them. And saw that Draco chased me. "Help, he's after me!" I exclaimed.

"Shit!" Draco ran away, as Fred and George chased him around the court yard. Laughing, I looked at my watch and saw it was 5pm. She needed to feed Kesha! I ran into the Slytherin common room, ran up the stairs to the girls domitory. I saw Keisha(my monkey) sleeping in my bed.

"Keisha!" I called, it suddenly jumped up and hugged me. When I finished feeding her, I carried her downstairs to the common room, Keisha's arms around my neck. I quickly regretted going down, for I saw Draco, who had rainbow coloured hair.

"Hey, Draco! I love that colour hair on you!" I smirked rushing out the door, out in the hall, still carrying Keisha. As I turned a corner someone grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom. I realized it was the twins. Keisha was about to attack, but I held her down.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
